The Scar that Ties us Together
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Okay, this takes place during the Gate Rune Wars. It is told in the point of view of Lenne Silverburg, a girl whose past is a mystery to even her own brother and sister. She vowed never to love again, but what happens when all that changes? Gremio/OC.


**Okay, hello peoples!! This is my first Suikoden fanfic, so be nice and review!! Thanks a lot!! The plot is during the Gate Rune Wars. I've inserted an extra character, and it will be in her point of view. I really hope you like it!! Thanks please review!!**

**Chapter One Familiar**

I looked up from my meal as the fugitive Tir Mcdohl came down the steps of the small inn placed to the left in the imperial city of Gregminster. I glanced around with my sapphire blue eyes. There were too many Imperial soldiers; the young Mcdohl was bound to get caught. Two more descended the stairs and stood by him, whispering fervently to the young boy. The male looked to be in his late twenties, maybe a year or so older than I. His hair was long and blond, and his bangs reached his cheeks, though unable to hide the scar on his left cheek. His emerald eyes looked familiar, and I racked my brain, trying to remember where I had seen those eyes before. He was taller than the blond female beside him, who was glancing around, obviously looking for possible escape routes.

"Hey, Lenne, do you have any idea how we're going to pay for this?" asked my companion, bringing me from my train of thought.

"Of course, Victor. Leave it to me," I smirked as I rose to my feet.

I saw the soldier begin to make his way toward Mcdohl and company; so I decided to be faster. I ran forward, throwing my arms around the blond male. I felt him freeze; he obviously was surprised by my sudden interference.

"Oh, darling!! There you are!! I've been searching for you for such a long time!!" I pulled back to gaze at his bewildered face. I winked, trying to tell him to play along.

He smiled, understanding, and pulled me into a tight embrace."Yes, my love. Ryan, Lucy, and I were just on our way to find you," he said in a smooth voice.

I backed up again and looked at Tir."Ah, yes, Ryan!! HELLO RYAN!! I feel tremendously bad for the boy, being deaf and all. It was so kind of you to agree to take care of him and his blind sister here."

Tir and the female both looked taken aback, but they just smiled.

I risked a glance at the soldier, and I could tell instantly that he wasn't buying it. I had to draw it out more, make it more believable and convincing. But how could I do that without making the poor man I was using uncomfortable? I would have no problem kissing him if needed-- he was no sore to the eye—but I had shocked him quite enough in just a few minutes time.

Tir's male companion could see from my face that the soldier wasn't buying it. He furrowed his brow, contemplating for a moment, before he pulled me close again."I've missed you terribly," he whispered, lifting my chin with one hand.

Now, it was my turn to play along.

I leaned upward to press my lips against his, locking my arms firmly around his neck. He kissed me back fully, and that alone sent my heart beating a jagged and unstable rhythm.

The woman nudged his arm inconspicuously when she was certain the soldier was no longer watching. We pulled back, and I felt Victor appear at my side. My companion leaned close to my ear and spoke so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Lenne, get us out of here."

I nodded slightly, and then smiled," Come; we should get Ryan and Lucy back to Lenankemp. I'm sure they must be so disoriented here, and it's getting late."

I took the blonde's hand once he nodded and began to pull him from the inn. Victor brought up the rear after the "blind" Lucy, which I highly doubted was her real name. Once we were outside, I released his hand and turned to face him.

"You're on your own now," I said cheerfully.

Victor stood beside me, smirking," You're quite lucky Lenne was there to save your butts."

"How can we ever repay you?" the blond asked.

I smiled at Victor, who smirked once more in return."You already have, you see. My friend here is such a pig; he ordered too much for us to pay for. We needed to get out of there before that persistent woman was back, asking for the bill again."

The familiar emerald eyes were widened at the sound of this, but it was the woman who spoke," You mean you used us?" He voice sounded incredulous.

"We used you no more than you used us," Victor stated with an innocent smile.

I bowed gracefully, deciding it was better to leave before they started accusing us more." No, I bid thee adieu!! Take care!!"

Without another word, I turned and skipped around the inn to there a bench was. I sat down, sighing like a man who had just came back from a long day's work in a mine. I passed my fingertips over my ruby lips, thinking of that short moment when my lips touched his. Even that sensation was familiar. It didn't make any sense. First I recognized his eyes, then his kiss…

After a few minutes, Victor joined me. He was big and burly, his muscles strong and large. Any girl my size—or even a man for that matter—would feel intimidated by this bear-sized man; I, however, was not. Deep down, Victor was more of a gentle giant, or so he seemed to me. I had only seen him in battle a few times, so I don't think I could give a proper analysis of him.

"You look like you had fun," he said with a signature smirk of his that I knew all too well.

"Fun? I was only doing what I had to as to get us out of there. It wasn't meant to be fun," I stated, frowning at him.

"Work, eh? You seemed all too eager to kiss him, though. Was that part of your acting?"

I glared at him, frowning now at his vain accusation. He was still smirking, and I felt my face go a bit hot. I cleared my throat and looked forward, my head high and my shoulders squared.

"Of course it was part of the acting!! Don't be ridiculous."

"It's easy to tell you're a Silverburg, Lenne. You get the same look and tone in your voice that Odessa does."

I smiled proudly at him, showing my white teeth in a smug smirk." That's the nicest thing you've said all day."

"So, what now? How do you plan on getting us out of Gregminster?"

"Oh, so I have to come up with all the plans?"

"Duh."

I smiled, sighing. I would figure out a way, too. For another moment I found myself thinking of the familiar blond instead of a way to escape Gregminster. I dismissed all thoughts of him. I would never see him again, so what was the point? How wrong I was.

**Okay, that's all for now!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! I'll try for chapter two soon!!**


End file.
